IMing
by Starfish912
Summary: What if ponies got their hooves on IMing technology?
1. Party Planning

What if the My Little Pony cast were all in a chat room together?

Twilight Sparkle had been studying for most of the day. Equestrian history relating to Phillydelphia. She was getting tired when something made a small noise.

(Ding!)

What had invaded her solitude and study with its noise? She hopped to her hooves and walked over to her desk.

"Ah, a new message!" Twilight said to herself.

"Hey, Twilight, look what I found! This is gonna be fun!" Twilight read Rainbow Dash's message aloud to herself.

"Oh, dear…" Twilight muttered.

_Twarkle9 logged in._

"Hey, is everyone here yet?" Twarkle9 typed out, waiting for some response.

"I'm here! Is Pinky Pie around?" Dashitall's response appeared on Twarkle9's screen.

_AppleFarmCo logged in._

"Howdy!"

"Umm… Applejack?" Twarkle9 typed hesitantly.

"Yep?"

"Well, it's just that your name is… Well, how do I put this?" Twarkle9 attempted to explain herself before Dashitall stepped in with her usual blunt attitude.

"What's with the business advertising? We're just here to talk about our birthday party plans for Rarity."

Annoyance fell over Applejack as she sent her message out.

"Dang it! I'm still signed in to my business account. Hold on y'all.

_AppleFarmCo logged out._

"Well, we can't really plan anything until Pinky and Fluttershy get here." Twarkle9 mused, but then, soon after, was answered with a dinging sound.

_PinkyPartyPony logged in._

"Hi everypony! Who's here? I can't do the decorations like I thought I could cause my party cannon is malfunctioning still. Remember last time? I've still got confetti and streamers in my mane." PinkyPartyPony typed in just seconds.

"That's ok, Pinky. We can assign Fluttershy to that. More on my mind is where to have the party." Twarkle9 sent back.

Twilight took a moment to consider all of the potential locations for a party and which one Rarity would prefer.

"You are completely random, Pinky. XD" Came the response to PinkyPartyPony from Dashitall.

_AppleJackAttack logged in._

"Alright, I'm here all." AppleJackAttack posted.

_Shutterfly logged in._

"Hello everypony."

"Hey, Fluttershy." Twilight greeted.

"Hiya Fluttershy!" Dashitall sent back.

"Fluttershy, we are going to need you to fill in for Pinky Pie as decorator for the party." Twarkle9 informed Shutterfly.

"Is Pinky's party cannon still broken?" Shutterfly asked.

"Yep."

"It just wouldn't stop going off! I had to fight it into my basement with my mop and lock it in there until I could get Rainbow Dash to help me turn it off!" PinkyPartyPony typed at incredible speed.

"As fer the party, we could have it at the farm. Think Rarity might like it in the orchard?" AppleJackAttack sent, half joking, knowing her friends aversion to dirt.

"Well, Rainbow Dash had said something about holding it at her house." Twarkle9 sent, referring to a previous message.

"Actually, my pad is kind of, umm, messy." Dashitall typed guiltily.

"You really should take a weekend and clean that place up, Dash." Twarkle9 typed to where Dashitall could almost felt the motherliness oozing out of her screen.

"But I have so much going on during the weekends!" Dashitall sent back hurriedly.

"I thought that was your free time." Twarkle9 sent.

"It is! I can't clutter it up with something as un-fun as cleaning!" Dashitall explained.

"Excuse me. We usually have it at Twilight's house, right? Would that work?" Shutterfly typed slowly. She felt as anxious, as though, even through the chat, people were watching her as she typed.

"Okay. So, the party is at my house, Fluttershy is in charge of decoration, Pinky, you take over entertainment, and Dash, you help me gather everything else. Okay?" Twarkle9 sent out, assuming command.

"You've got it!" PinkyPartyPony responded.

"Fine." Dashitall typed back.

"What should I do, Twilight?" AppleJackAttack asked, eager to get started.

"All the treats and food other than the cake. We have Mr. and Mrs. Cake on that." Twarkle9 typed.

"Right on!" AppleJackAttack posted.

_GrannyApple007 logged in_

"Applejack, git yer tail out to the orchard! The apples are just beggin to be picked!" GrannyApple007 typed from another room in Sweet Apple Acres.

"Yes'm, sorry!" AppleJackAttack set the response and quickly logged out.

_GrannyApple007 logged out_

_AppleJackAttack logged out_

PinkyPartyPony reviewed the messages while enjoying some cake.

"feafjenlkkj4l sdiaeufi8vjudvdnklj knkjkq1emk/"

"WHAT THE?" Dashitall sent.

"Pinky, you okay?" Twarkle9 asked, somewhat concerned.

"Sorry, I was cleaning cake off of my keyboard." PinkyPartyPony typed back after managing to get the crumbs dislodged from her keyboard.

"Oh, boy."

_Dashitall logged out_

Rainbow Dash slid back the rolling chair she was sitting in and sighed. She needed to get to work. There was a big storm scheduled for tomorrow. She trotted away from where she had been sitting and flew out the door.


	2. Rarity's Party

Twilight walked into the library, her home. She had been sent off to buy some last minute supplies for the party while Fluttershy and the others set to decorating. Twilight stepped inside to see a totally new environment then the one she had left. The entire place had been expertly decorated from top to bottom.

"Wow, Fluttershy! This is incredible!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, umm, thanks." Fluttershy said, blushing. She was hovering beside a large bookcase, putting some finishing touches on the decorations.

"So, Rainbow Dash, when is Rarity supposed to…" Twilight was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Dashie went to get Rarity! HIDE!" Pinkie Pie managed to explain while diving behind the punch table.

"Come in!" Called Twilight.

Rarity stepped in, giving a warning look to the excited Rainbow Dash behind her. It was a look that said 'If this is another one of your pranks, so help me…'

"SURPRISE!" Yelled everypony at once.

"Yaaah! Who? What? Where?" Rarity shrieked.

"Happy Birthday, Rarity!" Twilight congratulated.

"So, this is what year?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Humph. A lady never tells." Rarity deflected the question.

_**A few hours later…**_

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Hello? Anyone here yet?" Twarkle9's question stuck on the blank screen.

_Dashitall logged in_

"Hey! Who loved that party? Woohoo!" Dashitall typed excitedly.

_AppleJackAttack logged in_

_PinkyPartyPony logged in_

"Woot! Now that was a signature Pinkie Party! Am I right?" PinkyPartyPony raved.

"Darn right, Pinkie! Say, why did you bring the cannon? I thought y'all said it was broke." AppleJackAttack typed out, questioning Pinkie.

"Oh, it was! Didn't you notice? That added some fun to the end of the party!" PinkyPartyPony typed happily.

"I was wondering why y'all asked me to rope it for you…." AppleJackAttack typed back.

_Shutterfly logged in_

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but I got some good pictures of the party." Shutterfly posted.

"That's great, Fluttershy! We can meet later and make a scrapbook, okay?" Twarkle9 typed.

"I swear, if you took any after my fifth glass of that punch, that scrapbook isn't long for this world…." Dashitall responded warningly.

"Umm… You didn't take any of me when… You know…." Twarkle9 typed, her cheeks flushing.

"No, I don't know… What Twilight?" Shutterfly typed, cocking her head to the side.

"Aw, never mind." Twarkle9 typed quickly.

"Twi, you're not talking about that whole, 'See how much punch I can take in one sitting', right?" Dashitall typed in, a small smile breaking out on her face.

"Dash! Not here!" Twarkle9 typed back very quickly, trying to stop Dashitall from whatever was coming next.

_VinylRaver logged in_

"Hello, Twilight. You told me to contact you if I could find the titles of those three songs?" VinylRaver typed on her laptop.

"Yeah. What are they?" Twarkle9 asked, looking at her screen intently.

"Requiem for a Dream (Vinyl Scratch Special), Pony Up by Mane Men and Technoid Breakdown by Vinyl Scratch, me. All good?" VinylRaver copied and pasted from her playlist.

"Yeah! Thanks, Scratch!" Twarkle9 typed.

"Please, call me Vinyl." VinylRaver made her parting comment.

_VinylRaver logged out_

"Man, Vinyl sure knows how to make an exit." Dashitall typed back, obviously impressed.

"Sure does. Can't say I like all those songs, but there were some good uns' there." AppleJackAttack responded, remembering a concert she had been forced into by Dashitall.

_RareBeauty logged in_

"Cease your weeping, remove your mourning garments, for I, Rarity, am here!"

"Jeez. Cool it, Rarity." Dashitall typed.

"Pardon me. I just had a great entrance in mind, and didn't want to waste it. Humph." RareBeauty typed, feigning disapproval.

"How did you like your party, Rarity?" Twilight typed.

"Oh, it was lovely, darling! Well, other than the confetti mishap…" RareBeauty typed.

"Oh! That reminds me! I've got another party tomorrow! Who's up for it?" PinkyPartyPony asked.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to attend." RareBeauty typed back.

"Maybe in a few weeks, Pinky." Twarkle9 posted.

"Umm, I've got a meeting with the snails that day. I need to get there early…" Shutterfly typed in hurriedly.

"Augh! No! Never more than one a week!" Dashitall exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine you PinkyPartyPoopers. :P Well, I've got to reload the Party cannon! Bye!"

_PinkyPartyPony logged out_

Pinkie Pie turned from her seat and looked at her Party Cannon.

"Now look here, mister. I don't want any lip, got it? I'm gonna load you now, reeeeal slow like…"

POW!

"Yaaargh! That's it!" Pinkie Pie cried, jumping the Cannon.

Several minutes later…

"Hah! You put up a good fight, but I got you!" Pinkie Pie said triumphantly, placing one hoof on top of the cannon.

POWPOWPOW!

"AAAAAAAGH!"


	3. PreRockfest

Twilight dashed inside her house and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Whew" She sighed, slumping against the door.

'THUD…THUD…THUD…' came the loud noise from the door behind her.

"Oh, no…" Twilight said in a hushed voice.

"Hi Twilight!" Spike called through the open window to her left.

"Aww! Fine, you got me. I'm it." Twilight surrendered.

"You know, for the record, indoors is cheating when you're playing Pony Tag." Spike said clambering up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where are you going, Spike?" Twilight asked.

Oh, uh, nowhere…" Spike responded nervously and quickened his ascent.

Twilight just shrugged and walked over to her desk.

_**A moment later…**_

Twarkle9 logged in

"Hello, everypony!" Twarkle9 typed in her traditional greeting.

"Hello, Twilight." Shutterfly responded.

A message appeared from SpiketheMagicDragon. It read, "Hey, Twi!".

"Spike? I didn't know you got on here… and what's with your name?" Twarkle9 asked.

"Oh, it's a joke off of, well, ah, never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"What's up, Twilight?" Another message popped up on Twarkle9's screen.

"Yaay! Another pony joins the party! :D" PinkyPartyPony posted.

"Does anypony want to come over and help me bake a cake? That somepony could lick the batter bowl! :P" PinkyPartyPony typed out before anypony could respond.

"Ohmygosh, I don't have any more sprinkles! :O" PinkyPartyPony typed.

"Pinky Pie! Enough with the emoticons!" Dashitall blurted out, nearly yelling at her screen.

"Fine :(" The response dinged on Dashitall's screen.

"So, Twilight, are you coming to Ponyville Rockfest?" Dashitall asked, steering the conversation away from emoticons.

" Ponyville Rockfest? What's that?" Twarkle9 responded. She had never heard of it. It's true, she had not been around all that long, but she thought she had a pretty good grip on the goings on in Ponyville.

"Rockfest is coming to Ponyville? Alright!" SpiketheMagicDragon typed excitedly.

Spike yelled down the stairs of the library to Twilight, "Hey! Twilight! The Rockfest is coming to Ponyville!".

"I know, spike. I'm in the chat with you." Twilight responded dryly. The ding of a new message caught Twilight's attention again.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'm going! I've already got my tickets!" PinkyPartyPony's message appeared on the screen.

"Rockfest is only the most awesome, greatest, most epic rock festival ever! It's 20% cooler than any other concert! Some of the bands that are going to be there only ever play big cities like Canterlot. Now we get to see them here! Imagine, HoofStomp and Plain Pegasus rocking out on the same stage! I might just faint." Dashitall explained in a single message that took up nearly half a page.

"Lemme guess, would you like me to come with you, Dash?" Twarkle9 typed, a knowing smile appearing on her face.

"Pleeeeeeeessseeeeee?" Came Dashitall's imploring request.

"Yes. I'd be happy to. :)" Twarkle9 typed.

"Oh, I see, SHE can use emotowhatevers, but I can't?" PinkyPartyPony typed, seeming frusterated.

"Calm down, Pinky. So, Fluttershy, do you want to come?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure it's my kind of music. I prefer classical music, most of the time."

"Come on, we need to get you into the bigger world of music, Fluttershy." Dashitall declared.

"I don't know…" Shutterfly's message appeared on the screen.

"Fluttershy, you don't have to come if you don't want to, but, if you do, know that we will be there for you. Okay?" Twarkle9 sent, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"Okay. Thanks, Twilight. I think I will try. Maybe I can get some good photographs out of it?"

"Ha! Fluttershy's introduction to Rock, stage one, complete. Stage two, the mosh pit!" Dashitall proclaimed triumphantly.

"I don't think we need to go that far, Dash." Twarkle9 sent back quickly.


	4. Rockfest

Zecora slowly tilted the long necked bottle of green luminescent fluid. Four small drops fell into the cauldron. She quickly set down the bottle and scooped up some large blue speckled flowers and some white powder and dropped them into the cauldron. It spat sparks and bubbled up to the point of overflowing, but as Zecora began slowly stirring the mixture, the bubbles went down.

"Ah, the mixture is almost right! This will be a very good night…" Zecora said.

SLAM!

"Hiya Zecora! What's up?" Pinkie Pie yelled as she burst through the door.

"Gyaah! Pinkamina! What is your business in this place? Can you not see I need this space?" Zecora said.

"Okie Dokie Lokie! I'll just sit over here!" Pinkie said happily.

"NO! NOT THERE! DON'T—" Zecora's words were cut off as Pinkie Pie sat in the cauldron.

FOOOOM!

A bright green light flashed through Zecora's cottage. As soon as Zecora could see properly, she handed Pinkie Pie a small vial and said, "Oh, Celestia… Here, take this and don't leave your house today… you are under the influence of higher amounts of sugar than you see every day." She explained.

"YAAAHOO! That stuff was good! Do you have any more? Can I have some? Could I share it? Can I swim in it? Look! A squirrel! No, wait, that's a rock." Pinkie Pie rattled off is seconds.

"This will not go well I fear…" Zecora said.

_**A few hours later…**_

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Hello everypony!"

"Hiya Twilight! We're just talking about the Rockfest and about Zecora's new experiment and about Rainbow Dash being COMPLETELY wrong about Fluttershy being a tree, because, I said 'She's not a tree, Dashie', but she just wouldn't listen! Then Fluttershy compounded the whole thing by chiming in with 'I'd like to be a tree'!" PinkyPartyPony's message dominated Twarkle9's screen.

"Wow. I've just been completely updated on life itself…" Twarkle9 responded.

"Pinkie is taking me way out of context! That's not what I meant!" Dashitall responded indignantly.

"I still think it would be fun." Shutterfly's addition to the conversation popped up.

"Do we really need to get back into this one, guys?" Twarkle9 added, somewhat exasperatedly.

"Yeah, don't y'all think we've covered that one pretty well?" AppleJackAttack added.

"Hello, Twilight, my child. Is Pinky Pie still acting wild?" ZecoraRemora asked.

"When isn't she?" Typed Dashitall.

"So… Zecora, what's up with your username?" Twarkle9 asked, trying not to offend.

There are just are not a lot of things that rhyme with Zecora, understand, child?" ZecoraRemora

"Sure there are! Zecora, remora, Pandora, menorah… lemme get my Pinktionary!" PinkyPartyPony sent as she leapt out of her seat and bounced off towards her bookshelf.

"That's it. I quit!"

_ZecoraRemora logged out_

"…..So, was that the best Rockfest ever, or what?" Dashitall began.

"I assumed that there would be more rocks, but I was impressed nonetheless." Shutterfly commented.

When Dashitall saw this pop up on her screen, she couldn't stop herself from retorting, "But you stayed in the back the whole time!"

Shutterfly: It was too loud…" Shutterfly responded

"That's the point! Pinky, back me up here!" Dashitall shot back, calling for support.

"Where did Zecora go? I had so many more rhymes!" PinkyPartyPony's message arrived a little late to the conversation.

"Getting back to the Rockfest, I was impressed with how HoofStomp utilized magic in their performance." Twarkle9 said, attempting to reign in the thread.

"Yeah! Their finale was epic! Playing their signature song, and they all stomp at the end? Aaah! My heart was beating as loud as their stomping!" Dashitall gushed through her keyboard.

"I don't know about y'all, but Filly Power was pretty darn good too." AppleJackAttack messaged.

"I got pictures of Plain Pegasus stage jump and crowd surf, Rainbow Dash." Shutterfly mentioned.

"Awesome! Did anyone else catch that their drummer isn't a Pegasus?"

_GrannyApple007 logged in_

"Howdy! Were any of you younguns' at the Rockfest? Hoowee, those HoofStomp fellows are as hot as ever!"

"Granny? I didn't know you were there!" AppleJackAttack typed, obviously surprised.

"You youngsters probably couldn't see me. I was in the mosh pit."

"O_O Are you ok then, Granny?"

"Never better!"

"And, on that note, I need to get some sleep…" Twarkle9 sent out.

_Twarkle9 logged out_


	5. Day Sharers

Applejack slammed her hooves into the apple tree, causing apples of various sizes to rain down.

"Oww. That hurt, Applejack!" Rarity whined.

"Aw, get along, Rarity. You wanted me to show y'all what it is I do!" Applejack responded.

"Well, I don't know why I did. Humph!" Rarity quipped.

Rarity observed the sun falling past the western orchard and commented, "Oh, its getting awfully late."

"Hey, isn't there something we were supposed to be doin' right about now?" Applejack said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Good evening, everypony!" Twarkle9 greeted.

"Hey Twilight!" Dashitall's message popped up.

"Helloooo!" PinkyPartyPony greeted.

"Good evening, Twilight." Came the message from Shutterfly.

"Okay, sound off! What did all of you do today?" Twarkle9 commanded.

"I broke my longstanding speed record!"

"Wow! Go, Rainbow Dash! Woohoo!" Shutterfly sent.

"Awesome, Dash!" Twarkle9 congratulated.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Pinky Pie? How about you?" Twarkle9 asked.

"I planned Derpy Hoofs birthday party for tomorrow, talked to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, walked through the forest and smelled the flowers!"

"I didn't know it was Derpy's birthday so soon… how do you keep track of that Pinky Pie?" Twarkle9 asked. She made a point of remembering everyponies birthday, but Derpy had somehow slipped her mind.

"Well, you've heard of my Pinktionary, right?"

"Right….."

"Well, I've got a Birthdayopedia too! Or maybe it's a Birthdayictionary?"

"Right. Well, how about you Fluttershy?" Twarkle9's message appeared on Shutterfly's screen.

"Oh, please, you first, Twilight. If you don't mind, that is."

"Thank you, Fluttershy. I learned two new spells today, wrote a letter to Princess Celestia and reshelved a weeks worth of books."

"Is it my turn? Well, I helped a robin with a broken wing, helped some snails get out of the rain and worked on my scrapbook." Shutterfly recounted.

_AppleJackAttack logged in_

_RareBeauty logged in_

"Howdy! I'm ready." AppleJackAttack's message appeared.

"Hello, everypony! I'm here!" RareBeauty's message read.

"Late, I might add… and on the first day of the 'Day Sharers' meeting too." Twarkle9 scolded lightly.

"Now, don't get cross with me. It was a big harvest." AppleJackAttack typed in, somewhat defensively.

"Ahh, I'm just playing around." Twarkle9 sent.

"I, too, was kept by my work. I am a slave to fashion, and it can be a cruel mistress." RareBeauty declared.

_MusicoftheNight logged in_

"Pardon me, but, is this the Day Sharers meeting?" MusicoftheNight's post arrived on Twarkle9's screen, surprising her.

"Yes, it is! May I ask who this is?"

"I am Princess Luna. I was advised to take part in this meeting by my sister, in an effort to help me acclimate to life in Equestria. May I begin?"

"Oh! Certainly, Princess."

"Today, I heard some of the petitions of the citizens of Canterlot. After that, I attended a meeting of officials to discuss what measures to take to accommodate this year's Dragon Migration."

"Very interesting… What were the measures taken for the Migration?"

"We asked the Dragons to take a slightly altered path, but they didn't take kindly to the idea. Negotiations are still ongoing."

"Princess Luna! Are you coming to Derpy Hoofs birthday party? I spent today planning it!" PinkyPartyPony chimed in excitedly.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Pleeeeease?" Came the message back to MusicoftheNight.

"I suppose I could make an informal appearance…"

"YAAAAY!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" MusicoftheNight typed.


	6. Derpy PreParty

Twilight Sparkle raised her hooves and put them together in the form of a picture frame.

"Perfect!" Twilight proclaimed.

"Is this really how ponies dress for an annual celebration of birth?" Princess Luna asked, sounding somewhat unsure.

"It's 'birthday party'. And, yes. It's not the Grand Galloping Gala; it's a more relaxed celebration." Twilight explained.

"If you say so, Twilight Sparkle. When do we leave?" Luna asked.

"Do you have your gift?" Twilight asked.

"Yes… such as it is. I have not met Derpy Hooves before, thus, I was unsure as to what gift I should choose." Luna said.

"I'm sure its fine. She's pretty easygoing. Oh, its time! Let's go!" Twilight said excitedly.

_**Some time later…**_

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Greetings, everypony! This is the second meeting of the Day Sharers group! We have a special topic today. It was Derpy Hooves birthday yesterday, so I think we should talk about that." Twarkle9 started off.

"Gotta give Pinky Pie some love for that party. That was sweet!" Dashitall's message appeared.

"Well, thanks Dashie! I think Derpy liked it too!" PinkyPartyPony messaged.

"I just wish that somepony had informed Derpy Hooves of my invitation to the party. Perhaps that could have headed off some confusion." MusicoftheNight posted.

"You mean when you stepped in and Derpy choked on the cake?" AppleJackAttack asked.

"…..Yes….. I think it helped that I resuscitated her as well."

"Speaking of need for resuscitation, it was Rainbow Dash's job to tell Derpy. Well, Dash?" Twarkle9 asked judgmentally.

"Oh… That was my job? Hehheh, my bad…"

"I had to step out during the present opening phase of the party to fix my mane after dunking for apples. What did Derpy get?" RareBeauty asked.

"Derpy got a new mailbag from Cheerilee, some apple fritters from Big Mac, a book on flying theory from Twilight and, um, a blanket from Princess Luna." Shutterfly read off a list she had made, hesitating when she came to Luna's unorthodox gift choice.

"I had no idea what to get…" MusicoftheNight lamented.

"I liked it." DerpyDerp, a newcomer to the conversation, added.

"Take into consideration that I haven't attended any birthday parties other than my own in millennia, and it doesn't sound quite so bad."

"It's really warm…" DerpyDerp typed, wrapped up in said blanket.

"I'm very glad you like it." MusicoftheNight replied.

"So, what's going on tomorrow?" Twarkle9 inquired of nopony in particular.

"Jack." Came the dry response from Dashitall.

"Yes?" Came PinkyPartyPony's response.

"Wha? No, Pinky, it means that nothing is happening! And why did you even respond to that name?"

"Nothing's happening with Jack?" PinkyPartyPony asked, confused.

"No! Jack is happening with Jack!" Dashitall retorted.

"I have a snail named Jack. He's the slowest…" Shutterfly commented.

"I GIVE UP!"

"Maybe they're twins…." PinkyPartyPony's thought popped up on the screen.

"Or cousins…" DerpyDerp suggested.

"I've lost my grip on this conversation." MusicoftheNight typed.

"Let's keep it together here, folks." Twarkle9 typed, in an attempt to corral the thread.

"I think you should let them keep "Jacking around" if they wish to! Hahahaha!" RareBeauty chimed in.

"Rarity, not you too!" Twarkle9 posted.

"Wow. That devolved pretty quickly…" SpiketheMagicDragon mentioned.

"Oh, hush, Spike." Twarkle9 messaged.


	7. Day Sharers Take 2

Rainbow Dash sighed exasperatedly. And partly covered her face with her hoof.

"Look, Pinkie Pie, the sky doesn't go anywhere when the clouds come. It's still there! It's just covered, so you can't see it. Understand?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yea-no. Nope. I don't get it." Pinkie Pie responded happily.

"Uuuugh. Never mind! I give up!" Rainbow Dash said, taking wing and flying off towards her home.

_**Soon after…**_

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Hiya, Twilight! What's up?" PinkyPartyPony asked, the message catching Twilight Sparkle off guard. She was cleaning her desk and workspace when the loud dinging from the message pounded against her ears.

"Not much, Pinky." Twarkle9 posted, her ears still ringing.

"Is the sky still there? I haven't looked out the window recently." PinkyPartyPony asked, seemingly somewhat worried.

"Yes, Pinky. You know that the sky doesn't go anywhere, right?" Twarkle9 consoled.

"Give it up, Twilight. I've been trying to explain this to her for the past 15 minutes." Dashitall explained.

"Y'all, this conversation is getting nowhere fast." AppleJackAttack messaged.

"You mean it all boils down to Jack?" RareBeauty typed, stifling a giggle.

"NO! We are not starting that again!" Dashitall demanded.

"I think we should get on with they meeting, everyone. Fluttershy, are you here?" Twarkle9 asked.

"Yes. I'm here." The response arrived a moment later.

_MusicoftheNight logged in_

"Good afternoon, everypony." MusicoftheNight greeted.

"HI!" PinkyPartyPony blurted out through the message.

"Pinky Pie, that is no way to greet a Princess. Good afternoon, your highness!" RareBeauty explained.

"Thank you, but 'Princess Luna' will be fine." MusicoftheNight typed.

"Pinkie, could you please check Gummy's cage? Is he still there?" DerpyDerp sent out.

Pinkie Pie looked at the screen, confused for a moment before spinning her chair around to look at Gummy's cage. It was empty other than a small written note. It read, "I've gone out for bagels, be back soon."

"Nope, he went out. Why?" PinkyPartyPony sent.

"I found him… He won't get out of my mane." DerpyDerp sent, tugging at the small alligator which seemed intent on either sleeping in or eating her mane.

"I'll be there in a jiffy with my Gummy Remover!" PinkyPartyPony declared, hopping out of her seat and grabbing a small contraption by the door before springing outside in the direction of Derpy Hooves home.

"I don't want to know how that one works." Twarkle9 commented.

"Let's get on with the meeting! Who's first?" Dasitall urged, not being known for her patience.

"Let's go with Princess Luna. Princess?"

"The dragons have finally accepted out terms for a route of migration. The finishing negotiations occurred today." MusicoftheNight typed, looking at the scroll that detailed the negotiations.

"Dash?" Twarkle9 asked.

"I got the Wonderbolt's new book signed by all of them! Aaah!" Dashitall gushed.

"Cool! Okay, Pinky Pie, your turn." Twarkle9 called out through text.

"Hiya! It's Pinky! I'm over at Derpy's house. We're still getting Gummy untangled. Just skip over us for now, okie dokie?" Came the message from DerpyDerp's account.

"Sure, Pinky. Fluttershy, your turn." Twarkle9 sent.

"Okay. Today, I helped Mr. and Mrs. Cake with their deliveries, helped a bear family find a new cave and sent a letter to Princess Celestia." Shutterfly listed.

"I finished volume five of The Complete History of Equestria. I'm going back through them for the third time. After that, I went to the coffee shop to hang out with Rainbow Dash and Pinky Pie." Twarkle9 recounted.

"Okay, I'm back. I had to deliver all of the mail in Ponyville today, because the other mailponies were out sick. I must have accidently gotten Gummy stuck in my mane when I gave Pinky her mail." DerpyDerp sent.

"Wow. Rarity, anything to report?" Twarkle9 asked.

"I completed my new dress line, based on the seasons. I may need to borrow Spiky-wiky to help me find more jewels later today, alright, Twilight?"

"You can borrow me any time, Rarity!" SpiketheMagicDragon messages almost instantly.

"Calm down, Spike…" Twilight sent.


	8. Wonderbolts?

Rainbow Dash sped through the clouds at top speed. She was on her way to an event she had been planning on attending for months. She looped and dived through the clouds, preparing a swift stop in anticipation of seeing the fairground covered in fans. Breaking through the bottom of the cumulous cloud, Rainbow Dash was shocked to see a nearly empty ground.

She landed and approached a janitor who was sweeping up trash from the empty fairground.

"What's going on! Where are the fans? Where are the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow Dash asked, almost yelling at the aged stallion.

"Sorry, young un'. The canceled their performance today." The old janitor responded.

_**A short while later…**_

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Hi, everypony! How are you all?" Twarkle9 welcomed.

"Peachy. :(" Dashitall typed.

"Okay, what's wrong Dash?"

"The Wonderbolts canceled their performance today! Canceled! ARRRG!" Dashitall raged.

"No! Their annual Wonderblast? They haven't had a cancelling in years!" Twarkle9 typed back.

"I know! And it was going to be my fifth time going! I was so excited!"

"You just need to do something to take your mind off it." Twarkle9 advised.

"Like having your own performance!" PinkyPartyPony interjected.

"Pinkie, that's a….. Great idea….." Dashitall typed as ideas rushed through her head.

"Wow, you could find the most talented fliers in Ponyville and put on a show!" Twarkle sent.

"That's brilliant! I can already think of my prime candidates!" Dashitall exclaimed.

"Derpy Hooves? Applejack? Granny Smith?" PinkyPartyPony asked.

"NO. None of them can even fly! Well, ok, Derpy can kinda fly, but not exactly what I had in mind."

"I think I could manage it!" DerpyDerp typed, obviously excited at the idea.

"Tryouts will be open to anypony, but I wouldn't get my hopes up, if I were you. No offense, Derpy." Dashitall explained.

"None taken, Rainbow Dash." DerpyDerp responded.

"I might need a panel of judges for the tryouts… Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie Pie! Will you accept this esteemed honor?"

"With the utmost pleasure, Rainbow Dash." RareBeauty agreed.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!"

"Well, okay. :D" Twarkle9 typed.

"This is going to be awesome! Ponyville, get ready to get rocked!" Dashitall declared.


	9. Competition Fail

Rainbow Dash had been asked to step out of the sight of the tryout fields during judging. She was on her way back when she spotted a unicorn coming from the direction of the field.

"Hey, What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash. I was just at the fields. Wow, that was the most fun I've had in weeks!" The unicorn said, passing Rainbow Dash on the way back to Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash stopped walking. She looked back at the unicorn, then back to the field.

"No… Not possible…"Rainbow Dash said quietly.

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Well, I think tryouts went pretty well, how about you, Rarity?" Twarkle9 posted.

"Oh, splendid! Pinkie Pie, what was your impression?"

"Absasplendiferous! Dashie, what about you?"

"I think I need new judges…"

"Whatever for?" RareBeauty inquired, seeming shocked.

"Well, for starters, this was a FLYING show!" Dashitall typed.

"If you are referring to the non-Pegasi, I judged them based on style." RareBeauty explained.

"You all voted unanimously for Derpy!" Dashitall complained.

"I knew I could do it!" DerpyDerp's message arrived on screen.

"Four earth ponies got into the flying show!"

"If it wasn't for me, those poor ponies never would have gotten the chance to fly!" PinkyPartyPony messaged defensively.

"That's it. I'm having another judging with different ponies. Sorry, guys." Dashitall decided.

"I knew it. This show is rigged." PinkyPartyPony sulked.

"I just thought it would be self-explanatory that non-Pegasi need not apply!" Dashitall typed.

"That's just discriminatory!" Retorted PinkyPartyPony.

"What are you? A dictionary!" Dashitall exclaimed.

"Nope! But I do have my Pinktionary!"

"So, Rainbow Dash, who are the new judges?" asked Twarkle9.

Dashitall: Fluttershy, Applejack and you again, Twilight. Your votes actually made sense most of the time.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash." Twarkle responded.

"Thank' ye kindly." Came AppleJackAttack's answer.

"Oh, I don't know what to say! Thank you!" Shutterfly messaged.

"You know, I still don't know what to call my latest culinary creation! Chimmycherry or Cherrychonga?" PinkyPartyPony asked, derailing the entire conversation.

"No! Not again!" AppleJackAttack begged.

"Let's get back on track here. Who has something interesting to report about their day?" Twarkle9 asked.

"I do, Twilight Sparkle. I saved two children from a manticore last night watch. They wandered into the Everfree forest and got too close to a manticore cave." MusicoftheNight reported.

"I tried out for Rainbow Dash's flying team and… wait… you all know that already. Oh, never mind. I'm going to go have a muffin and calm myself down. Maybe take a nap in my new blanket!" DerpyDerp sent.

"That must be some blanket…" AppleJackAttack's message read.

"I had no idea what joy some simple fabric could bring to a pony…" MusicoftheNight typed.


	10. Competition Tryouts

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Hello, everypony! I thought that the second round of voting went very well, Don't you, Rainbow Dash?" Twarkle9 asked, her message dinging on Dashitall's screen.

"Yeah, much smoother this time."

"Can I host an after performance party for you guys?" PinkyPartyPony asked.

"Oh, that sounds like a splendid idea!" RareBeauty declared.

"Sure, Pinkie Pie." Agreed Dashitall.

"Yeah! I'm gonna bring my party cannon!" PinkyPartyPony said.

"I'll take pictures, that is, if that's okay with everypony…" Shutterfly asked hesitantly.

Twarkle9: Sure, Fluttershy, we can add them to the picture book we've been working on.

"What? I thought I got rid of that thing!" Dashitall messaged.

"That was a copy. You've got to step up your game, Dash." Twarkle9 responded.

"Alright, you can use the pictures, but I get to have a say in it." Dashitall caved.

"Oh, I think we can do that." Agreed Shutterfly.

"So, the performance is in a week. The Wonderbolts may or may not be healed enough in time to come see it. They had some kind of accident involving a flying blue box. Not sure what they meant." Dashitall messaged.

"Hiya, Rainbow Dash! I know my part already. I've been working really hard on it." DerpyDerp sent out.

"Okay, Derpy. I'd like you near me during the last maneuver, just in case you start to lose control."

"Right!"

"What last maneuver?" Twarkle9 inquired, her curiosity piqued.

"Can't tell ya! It's a surprise!" Dashitall typed.

"Hey! That's my gig!" PinkyPartyPony messaged indignantly.

"Speaking of which, Pinkie Pie, how are the preparations going for the after party?" Dashitall asked.

"Oh, super! I've got the food, games, fun, surprises, guests and fun all lined up!"

"Pinkie Pie, y'all said fun twice." AppleJackAttack noted.

"So, you are saying that the fun is to be doubled?" Inquired MusicoftheNight.

"I KNOW! This party is going to have twice the fun of my other parties!"

"Well, you kinda walked into that one, Applejack." Twarkle9's message appeared on AppleJackAttack's screen.

"I know, I know…"


	11. Post Competition

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Wow! Yesterday was incredible! The flying show, the after party, the Wonderbolts!" Dashitall typed happily.

"The Wonderbolts had some good comments and advice on my new clothing line based on them." RareBeauty added.

"Rainbow Dash, I really have to say, that was incredible. Your choreography and style was very evident in the show and it worked with everyone's talents!" Twarkle9 congratulated.

"And I didn't crash! Rainbow Dash helped me so much!" DerpyDerp posted.

"Well, yeah. Hehheh." Dashitall agreed, embarrassed.

"I though y'all did absolutely incredibly." AppleJackAttack typed.

"You guys nailed it!" PinkyPartyPony yelled in text.

"I too, enjoyed the show. I found it exhilarating; particularly your grand finale." MusicoftheNight typed in.

"It may have been the best aeronautical performance I have ever seen! Well, come to think about it, the first Wonderbolt show was spectacular as well…" OrchestralDaylight said.

"Princess Celestia! I didn't know you ever had time for this!" Twarkle9 typed.

"I will always make time for you, my little ponies. Especially when the winner of the Young Fliers Competition performs a Vertical Rainboom!"

"Thank you! I had to practice it for months!" Dashitall said.

"I sure am glad Vinyl Scratch could make it to the after party. I had to book her three weeks in advance!" PinkyPartyPony messaged.

"Wait… Three weeks ago, you didn't know about the performance at all!" Twarkle9 said.

"Well, I always reserve Vinyl whenever she has an opening! Just in case of a party emergency! Or, if there isn't an emergency, I party anyway!" PinkyPartyPony explained.

"We kinda have a longstanding agreement going." VinylRaver chimed in.

"Wow. I had no idea." Twarkle9 sent.

"Surprise!" PinkyPartyPony posted.

"Pinkie Pie, you are crazy! XD" Dashitall said.

"I don't think a Day Sharers meeting is necessary today, seeing as how we were all at the show and party together." Twarkle9 typed.

"Well, did you learn anything about friendship today, Twilight?" OrchestralDaylight asked.

"Oh, there's so much. Well, I learned that if you trust your friends, they won't ever let you down. Even when you think they might not do so well, it is always important to let them try. They might just surprise you." Twarkle9 messaged.

"Wonderful! I think that Rainbow Dash and Ms. Hooves have taught us all a little something today." OrchestralDaylight stated.

"Yeah, if you don't crash, things turn out fine!" SpiketheMagicDragon added.

"Spike!" Twarkle9 admonished.


	12. Modeling?

Fluttershy hovered slowly along the market stalls in Ponyville square. Angel was being particularly particular today and needed a specific kind of carrots.

Fluttershy noticed the time and began flying faster until she accidently collided with somepony in the street.

Getting up slowly and brushing herself off, Fluttershy apologized profusely.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I-I…" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"That's fine, my dear." Said the fancy looking pony.

_**Later that day…**_

_Twarkle9 logged in_

_PinkyPartyPony logged in_

"Hi Pinkie Pie!" Twarkle9 greeted.

_PinkyPartyPony logged out_

"Oh…Well, what do you think that was all about?" Twarkle asked of nopony in particular.

_PinkyPartyPony logged in _

"Something wrong, Pinkie Pie?" Dashitall asked.

"Yeah, there might be a problem with the cords. Lemme check." PinkyPartyPony managed to send out before her screen went dark again. She scooted back her chair to see a small green mass caught in the wires below her desk.

_PinkyPartyPony logged out_

"So, Twilight, How was your day?" Dashitall asked, attempting to make some conversation.

"Oh, fine. Nothing to report." Twarkle9 responded.

_PinkyPartyPony logged in _

"Sorry everypony, Gummy was tangled up in the cords." PinkyPartyPony typed in.

"Rarity? If you're not to busy, I could use some help." Shutterfly said.

"Oh, anything, Fluttershy dear!" RareBeauty responded.

"Well, I met Madam Fabrique today and she said that she saw one of my modeling shows and wanted me to do one last show with her as the sponsor. I said yes, but I asked if I could choose my own outfit. Rarity, I'd like to place an order." Shutterfly stated.

"Sweet Celestia! Of course! Oh, we'll have the best time creating it. Just think; the final performance of one of Equestria's most popular and reluctant models putting on a finale show! Oh, it's like a dream come true!" RareBeauty enthused.

"I don't think I was all that popular… was I?" Shutterfly asked, more than a little embarrassed.

"Does that mean you might need a gem digger?" SpiketheMagicDragon asked.

"Oh, without a doubt!" RareBeauty answered.

"Wow, Fluttershy, that's great! Not only will it get Rarity's shop some good publicity, but you get to be a model again! Wait… I thought you said that you never wanted to be a model again?" Twarkle9 asked.

"NEVER FOREVEEEEEEER!" PinkyPartyPony wrote.

"Well, I thought it would be good for Rarity and for Madam Fabrique, so I couldn't really say no." Shutterfly typed.

"Fluttershy, you can always say no! Didn't I tell you that?" Dashitall asked.

"Yes… Several times…" Shutterfly responded.

"Fluttershy, if you don't want to, then I would never pressure you to." RareBeauty typed.

"No, it's fine. It might be fun. Anyway, it's not like I'm doing five shows a day like last time." Shutterfly explained.

"Good for you, Fluttershy! Trying something again is always a good idea!" Twarkle9 congratulated.

"So I should eat as much cake as I want again?" SpiketheMagicDragon asked jokingly.

"I ought to try buckin' the whole orchard again?" AppleJackAttack asked.

"Point taken, already!" Twarkle9 messaged.


	13. Pony Lyrics Battle

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, where are our seats?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Up near the front. Rarity has 'connections', as she calls them." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Alright, lets get going!" Twilight declared.

"Hey, who is that on stage now?" Asked Applejack.

"Why, I think that's Fluttershy!" Rarity responded incredulously.

_**A few hours later…**_

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Hello, everypony! Fluttershy, let me be the first to say, that was an incredible show!" Twarkle9 declared.

"Actually, Twilight, everypony else hasn't stopped saying it since the show. I'm getting a little embarrassed…" Shutterfly explained.

"Well, it was just stunning! That's all that can really be said, dear." RareBeauty congratulated.

"Thanks, I've heard. I didn't think I would get this much attention from just one show…" Shutterfly typed.

_VinylRaver logged in_

"Hey, everypony! Nice show, Fluttershy. It was cool." VinylRaver messaged.

"Umm… Thanks you…" Shutterfly typed in, her face turning red.

"Anyways, I've got a big announcement! I, Vinyl Scratch, will be hosting a lyrics battle here tomorrow! I'd like to collect the names of anypony who's down for that. Plus, the winner gets to face a mystery opponent." VinylRaver detailed.

"Sounds great! I'll do it!" PinkyPartyPony sent.

"Chalk one pony up. Anypony else?"

"I'd like to try!" DerpyDerp exclaimed.

"Alright, good. I need at least one more."

"I'll take you up on that!" Dashitall answered.

"Alright! I will see all of you ponies tomorrow!" VinylRaver sent out.

_VinylRaver logged out_

"Vinyl never stays for long. I wonder why that is?" Twarkle9 mused.

"The life of a performer is so full; I wonder how she finds the time to log on at all!" RareBeauty stated.

_VinylRaver logged in_

"Hey, Pinkie, I forgot to mention, you might want to come to my next party I'll have a little something special going on."

"Ooh, ooh! What is it? What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothin', just my BASS CANNON!"

"WOOHOO!"

"And, that's my cue to bid you all a good night." Twarkle9 typed in.

_Twarkle9 logged out_


	14. The Battle

_VinylRaver logged in_

"Hello, ponies! Starting off today we have Pinkie Pie verses Rainbow Dash! They have already had time to write their lyrics, so, Pinkie, go for it!" VinylRaver started.

"It's the best Pinkie pony, yep, little ol' me! It's not Sweetie Belle, the dictionary! You may be intimidating, just a little scary, but Pinkie's here to show you all, you'd best be wary." PinkyPartyPony typed off at lightning speed.

"Not bad, Pinkie Pie! Okay, RD, respond!" VinylRaver directed.

"Past the competition, 16 wingpower zoom, first Pegasus in 80 years to pull off a Rainboom! So don't get any ideas, don't try to surpass, come up to me and then you see, you'll only end up last!" Dashitall typed as fast as Pinkie.

"Judges?" VinylRaver asked.

"Well, both were well thought through, but I think Rainbow Dash was a little better here." Twarkle9 typed.

"RD all the way here. Sorry Pinkie Pie." AppleJackAttack apologized.

"Umm… I liked Pinkie Pie's better…" Shutterfly stated.

"Unfortunately for Pinkie Pie, its majority rule. Rainbow Dash moves on to fight Derpy Hooves! Derpy, you start!" VinylRaver urged.

"I like big flanks and I can not lie, you other ponies can't deny, when a mare walks in with… Wait… That's the wrong song… Hold on a minute."

"You want me to go first, Derpy?" Dashitall asked.

"Yeah… That might be better…" DerpyDerp replied.

"Alright, focus here! It's time to see fear, you better back up, don't get near, and you better fly it up before your wings get sheared! My style is 20% better, hind' the ears, your 20% wetter." Dashitall typed.

"Okay, 20% cutting it close, right? Come here and I'll cross your eyes in a fair fight. Even wonky wings here could win in a fair flight! Thanks mares, and Rainbow, goodnight!" DerpyDerp typed.

"….Jaw….dropped…Mind…blown….I mean, nice job, Derpy." Dashitall sent.

"I'm not sure we need to vote here… If'n I did, it'd be Hooves." AppleJAckAttack typed in.

"Hooves…Just, Hooves." Twarkle9 wrote.

"Derpy, yay!" Shutterfly posted.

"The surprise guest was gonna be me, but I'm not sure I wanna go up against that!" VinylRaver sent.

"That's fine. I'm in more of a muffin mood than a music mood." DerpyDerp responded.

**A/N: Wow. I'm done with the rhyming for a while. That is, unless Zecora makes an appearance next time. Don't worry, no more songs. XD. Did I keep Derpy in character well enough? I hope so… :P**

**One big question for you guys, should I write a sequel to my Mosshoof story? If so, what genre should it be? Fluff? Romance? Adventure? Please, give me your thoughts! PMs or Reviews!**


	15. Nightmare Night

Twilight Sparkle trotted over to the doorway of the library. It was a little early yet, but fillies will be fillies. Twilight opened the door to find a parasprite, a mini-Luna, a mini-Discord and Cheerilee outside of her home.

"Nightmare night, what a fright, give us something sweet to bite!" The fillies called in unison.

"Oh, my! Good costumes, ponies!" Twilight exclaimed. As she put treats in each filly's bag.

"Well, we're off. Thank you, Twilight Sparkle." Cheerilee said, smiling.

"Oh, you're welcome." Twilight said.

*Beep* *Beep*

Twilight closed the door and went to check on the noise.

_**A few moments later…**_

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Hello, Rainbow Dash!" Twarkle9's message popped up on Dashitall's screen.

"Heya, Twilight!" Came the response.

"You aren't going to do what you normally do on Nightmare Night, are you?" Twarkle9 typed warningly.

"No. I've been recruited by Zecora to help with her performance."

"Yes, tonight is the most special of nights. It is guaranteed to give you fright." ZecoraRemora added.

"Come on, guys! It's almost time to go! Where are you, Applejack?" PinkyPartyPony messaged impatently.

"It's an hour away. Hold your hooves, Pinkie Pie." AppleJackAttack typed.

"Pinkie Pie, is your costume ready? I know mine is." Rare Beauty boasted.

"Rarity, you coming with?" AppleJackAttack asked.

"Yes, I will be accompanying you. Is Princess Luna going to be there?" RareBeauty asked.

"She should be. It's her party anyway." Twarkle9 answered.

"What is everypony dressing up as? I'm going as a paper bag!" DerpyDerp typed enthusiastically.

"Isn't that what you went as last year?" Dashitall asked.

"Well, yeah. The costume still fit, and it's my favorite!"

"Right. Well, I'm going as a ninja! I'll be in the shadows, hunting candy." Dashitall typed.

"I'm going to be a balloon! From the sky, I will prey upon all of the sweets!" PinkyPartyPony informed.

"I'll be going as Doctor Trotson!" Twarkle9 said happily.

"Who?" Dashitall asked.

"Come again?" AppleJackAttack messaged.

"Again? Doctor Trotson, assistant to the greatest detective of all time?" Twarkle9 prompted.

"But, Daring Do doesn't have an assistant…" Dashitall stated confusedly.

"I GIVE UP!"

_Twarkle9 logged out_

"Pinkie, is it time to go yet?" AppleJackAttack asked.

"Two minutes, thirty four seconds…" PinkyPartyPony typed back.


	16. Winter Reup

Twilight Sparkle trotted through town, dusk approaching. Above her head, the last of the clouds were being rounded up. She waved to the Pegasi and marked off an item on her checklist.

She opened the door to the library, moved slowly up the stairs and flopped onto her bed.

Twilight thought for a moment, then slid a chair over to her desk.

_Twarkle9 logged in _

"Rainbow Dash? Rarity? Is anypony here yet?" Twarkle9 asked, turning the volume down, trying not to wake up Spike, who was asleep behind her.

"I am! Sorry for being behind schedule. Nest making requires time, as you know, dear." RareBeauty responded.

"Not as much time as fixing weather all over Ponyville! Not to mention clearing away all the snow." Dashitall retorted, rolling her eyes. That Rarity wouldn't know a tough job if it smacked her on the horn.

"I'm here, Twilight. All of the animals are awake. Well, all but one. Angel won't get out of bed…" Shutterfly typed, looking over her shoulder at a sleeping angel. She sighed, considering another attempt at waking the bunny before deciding against it. She didn't want to be rude…

"Surprise! I'm here! All done with the ice, Twilight!" PinkyPartyPony quickly tapped out.

"Great job, Pinkie! I think that has us on schedule… Wait, what about Applejack?" Twarkle9 inquired, checking to see if her friend was around.

"Ah'm here, sugarcube. Clearin' off all that snow just gets harder every year, it seems." AppleJackAttack lamented.

"It's the same snow, Applejack. It doesn't change!" PinkyPartyPony sent, gigglesnorting to herself.

"Y'all can understand that, but not when clouds pass, the sky stays the same?" AppleJackAttack replied, recalling a recant conversation with Pinkie Pie.

"Can we call this winter officially wrapped up on time?" Dashitall asked eagerly.

"One last thing… Dare I ask, did the southern birds make it back safely?" Twarkle9 asked hesitantly, remembering the same issue coming up the last three or four years.

"All pheasant and accounted for! :D" DerpyDerp sent, giggling to herself at her own joke.

"Shoulda warned us before posting a pun of that scale, Derpy. XD" Dashitall joked back.

"Pheasant… oh, I understand. Good one, Derpy." Shutterfly smiled.

"Thanks Fluttershy! By the way, I have a package for you." DerpyDerp tapped out, rummaging around in her mail satchel for the small package.

"Oh, what is it?" Shutterfly asked curiously.

"I'm not sure… It wouldn't tell me…" DerpyDerp responded, a little disappointedly.

"You know they don't talk, right?" Twarkle9 asked, slightly concerned.

"Hey, a mare can dream, right? I mean, what if mail could talk? They'd have some great stories, I would think." DerpyDerp answered, considering the types of stories letters might recount.

"Chapter one, life in a mailbox…" Dashitall bean sarcastically.

"Rainbow Dash, don't be discourteous." RareBeauty scolded.

"Yeesh, I'm just sayin'…"


	17. Love's Second Bloom

Twilight Sparkle slid the last book into place on the shelf. She sighed contentedly as she looked around the library. It had been a hectic weekend. Many more ponies than normal came in to look for books. As happy as she was that ponies seemed to be taking more of an interest in reading, it did mean a lot more work for her. Rainbow Dash had come by looking for the next Daring Do book, Rarity needed a certain edition of Equestria Fashion Monthly and Fluttershy picked up a book about proper care for inchworms.

"Hey, did you finish putting the books back already?" Spike asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yes. A fine job, if I do say so myself." Twilight said proudly.

"Why is today marked on the calendar?" Asked spike as he glanced at the wall where it was hanging.

"Because," Twilight began in a singsong voice, "Today is the day Shining Armor and Cadence come back from their honeymoon! Speaking of important dates, I need to see if Rainbow Dash messaged me again. I'll be upstairs if you need me, Spike!"

_Twarkle9 logged in_

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! Hello, Twilight. :)" CadenceCanDance message arrived as soon as Twarkle9 logged on.

"Cadence! :D" Twarkle9 sent back, nearly falling off her chair with surprise.

"Heya Twily." ShiningAmore greeted.

"What are you both doing on here?" Twarkle9 asked incredulously.

"Well, you said we needed to stay in touch better, so, what better way than this?" ShiningAmore's message arrived.

"Hi everypony! How was your honeymoon, Princess Cadence?" PinkyPartyPony began with a question.

"Pinkie! That's kinda personal…" Twarkle9 typed, blushing slightly. She hoped that the question would be received well.

"It's fine, Twilight. It was great, Pinkie Pie. We're back in Canterlot now." CadenceCanDance answered.

"Gummy just told me what that sounded like, and I'm really really sorry! I meant from a strictly party perspective!" PinkyPartyPony apologized.

"Really, Pinkie Pie, I knew what you meant." CadenceCanDance responded.

"Wasn't that a great marriage party too? I'm just glad Vinyl Scratch could make it on such short notice!" PinkyPartyPony typed excitedly.

"And that Twilight handles a mic so well…" Dashitall added.

"Dash, don't start! Talking about my singing makes me self-conscious." Twarkle9 admonished.

_DerpyDerp logged on_

"Hello! Is Rainbow Dash here yet?" DerpyDerp asked.

"Yeah, I'm here! What's up?" Dashitall answered.

"Well, I was just wondering, did you get a package yesterday?" DerpyDerp probed.

"Yes…."

"Well, was it okay?"

"What do you mean? It wasn't broken, if that's what you're asking." Dashitall answered, confused. She got her new Daring Do book in the mail last night.

"Yep! That's what I meant!"

"See momma! I knew I could do it!" DinkyDerp tapped in proudly.

"Dinky! You said you were cleaning your room!" DerpyDerp messaged, looking over her shoulder to see if Dinky had come down when she wasn't looking.

"Well, I was until I found this!" DinkyDerp replied.

"Oh, muffin. Not until your room is clean, okay?"

"Okay momma." DinkyDerp answered.

_DinkyDerp logged out._

"Derpy, I'm not sure how to put this, but, Dinky is adorable." Shutterfly tapped in, a little worried that she would sound presumptuous.

"Thanks, Fluttershy! All it takes is muffins and love."

**A/N: Yes, I did that song from memory. Nailed it! XD Please Review! Muffins and love, everypony, muffins and love.**


	18. CMC Invasion

**A/N: Hello everypony. Sorry for being tardy, but Celestia will forgive me. I have been busy with my studies in Canterlot. I plan on writing a lot over Christmas break, not just on this story, but others as well. We may see some Holiday fluff! :D**

**3 things to know:**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Know that I have not been banished to the moon. **

**There will be more on the way soon!**

An exhausted Twilight Sparkle trotted in from the rain. Her usually bouncy mane and well brushed tail hung limp and wet. She dried herself on a towel hanging by the door, hung early January in case a freak rain shower struck.

Twilight was particularly tired from having to deal with repairs to city hall from the most recent Cutie Mark Crusader attempt. Somepony told them Cutie Mark Crusader Junior Government Office Holders was a good idea. She shuddered at the very memory.

To take her mind off of the tragedy, Twilight trotted to her desk. She hadn't talked with her friends in a while, other than the passing "Get Sweetie Bell out of the Judiciary System!" orders.

_Twarkle9 Logged in_

"How is everypony?" Twarkle9's typical greeting appeared.

"Oh, fine. Y'know, other than the whole weather fiasco." Dashitall's sarcastic response arrived, garnering some grins.

"I'm sorry Dash. I can't help it that the legislative system is so complicated!" ScoopDaLoop complained.

"Our Judiciary system is kinda complex too." Mentioned SweetandSour.

"Bein' the mayor ain't exactly a breeze either." Commented Bloomin_Apples.

"No amount of apologies can change the fact that you fillies almost singlehoofedly brought down the entire political hierarchy of Ponyville!" Twarkle9 lectured.

"Or ordering a rainstorm on the same day as Fluttershy's annual critter campout!" Dashitall added, none too happily.

"Oh, we didn't mind. We turned it into a weather observation festival." Shutterfly tapped in, taking a break from drying the animals she cared for.

"Only you could make that fun, Fluttershy. Only you." Commented Dashitall wryly.

"Actually, that does sound fun! Maybe we could be the Cutie Mark Crusaders Weather Watchers!" SweetandSour tapped excitedly.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Stand Out In The Rain Team. Sounds great…" ScoopDaLoop replied.

"Aww, come on Scoots, part of the motto is "never get discouraged"!" Bloomin_Apples encouraged.

"Ah, alright."

"Good. How much trouble can they get into just watching the weather?" Dashitall said.

"We'll need a lightning rod and Somepony to hold it up!" Sweetie Bell typed happily.

"Girls! No!" Twarkle9 typed hurredly, not sure how fast they would get to work on their plans.

ScoopDaLoop Logged Off

SweetandSour Logged Off

Bloomin_Apples Logged Off

"Oh, Celestia help us…" Shutterfly's message arrived on Twilight's screen. Twilight, however, was already gone. Somepony had to take care of things.


	19. Even more Pinkie Pies?

Twilight Sparkle sat down at her desk. She levitated a quill and dipped it lightly into the first of three perfectly aligned inkwells in front of her. The quill hovered just a breath away from the paper, wavering only slightly. Twilight's eye twitched.

"UUUUGH!" Twilight's head fell to the desk followed by the quill. It was no use. She couldn't think of anything worth writing. She had just received a new shipment of ink, quills, scrolls and parchment, separated into separate boxes, as per Twilight's express instruction following Derpy's penchant for mail mishaps. Nevertheless, no worthy thought crossed her mind.

*Doodloo*

A message arrived and drew Twilight's thoughts from her dilemmas.

"Twilight! You gotta help me! They're back! It's all happening again!" Dashitall's frantic plea read.

"What is it Rainbow Dash? What's back?" She responded quickly.

"The Pindhawygvdjwjgd juhihjuh pwodjnbb" Dashitall's jumble fell into Twilight's view.

"The Pindha-what-now?" Twarkle9 asked, not understanding in the least whatever it was Rainbow Dash was trying to articulate.

"Sorry, the Pinkie Pies! They won't get off me! Make it stop!"

"That's soooo not true, Dashie! I'm here at home, silly pony!" PinkyPartyPony joined in.

"Well if you're there, then who's…. Pinkie…. you didn't…"

"Well, anything's possible, that is, if it's fun!" PinkyPartyPony_2 messaged in.

"Fun? Where? I want some!" PinkyPartyPony_3 joined.

"But that's impossible! How could you have removed Tom from the Mirror Pool's entrance?" Twarkle9 asked, shocked at how quickly her day was derailing.

"Oh, Rarity helped me." PinkyPartyPony, the original, stated matter-of-factly.

"Rarity!" Twarkle9 sent, exasperated, and not just a little panicked.

"Oh, hush darling, it's nothing serious, just a bit of, well…" RareBeauty fumbled her well planned explanation.

"FUN!" PinkyPartyPony_4 cut in.

"You just wanted Tom back, didn't you, Rarity?" Twarkle9 asked, flatly.

"Maybe if you had a handsome stud-muffin of a stone waiting for you, you might understand." Rarity responded defensively.

"Muffin?" DerpyDerp inquired.

"That uppity piece of rubble is askin' for it now!" SpiketheMagicDragon threatened.

"Don't you go crazy on me too, Spike."


	20. Pinkie Wrap Up and DashieTech Issues

**Well, this story is still alive. I kinda let Pinkie Pie do my time management and Applejack gave me her "Honest Opinion" a few too many times. -_-**

_Twarkle9 logged on._

"How is Pinkie clean up coming along, girls?" Twarkle9 tapped.

"It sure was a good thing we came up with a contingency plan for another Pinkie Pie Mirror Pool Incident." Shutterfly said.

"You said it! Who knew I was the only Pinkie Pie who liked apple fritters?" PinkyPartyPony said excitedly, as usual.

"Where is Rainbow Dash? She isn't usually late…" Twarkle9 typed in.

_Dashitall logged on_

"I'm here! What'd I miss? Dashitall reported in.

Twarkle9 began typing, but before she could finish…

_Dashitall logged off_

Twarkle9 wasn't quite sure what to think of this.

_Dashitall logged on_

"Ah, so you've decided to join us after all?" Twarkle9 asked, her sarcastic side peeking through.

"I don't know what's going on with-" Dashitall's message cut off.

_Dashitall logged off_

"Somepony want to try and help Rainbow Dash out?" Twarkle9 asked to nopony really. She was hoping somepony else would be more qualified than her.

_Dashitall logged in_

"Okay, I've got it. I think it was-" Dashie's message got cut off again.

_Dashitall logged off_

"I'll help her." Shutterfly offered.

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Twarkle9 responded.

"Dashie? Where'd you go?" Pinkypartypony asked.

Twilight assumed that she must have missed the last time she logged out.

"Well, Pinkie, it looks like she's having trouble-" Twarkle9 stopped, reading the next message.

_Pinkypartypony logged out_

"Am I the only one here?" Twarkle9 asked.

"Nope! Now it's a party!" Pinkypartyproxy509 said enthusiastically.

Twilight Sparkle turned from her desk to yell out the window set into the wood of the tree library.

"APPLEJACK! YOU MISSED ONE!" She yelled.


	21. Something New

**A/N: I've got a pretty fun surprise for you ponies this time and next chapter. It should be awesome and may continue for a few chapters, but it won't change the entire direction of the story. The chapters should be considerably longer too. (Vague details are best details.)**

Twilight Sparkle trotted in from the pelting rain outside. It was worse than the night of her sleepover with Applejack and Rarity. The weatherponies had warned everypony beforehoof, but Bon Bon had taken ill with magical version of Interretrotransmorficisticca ntbelieveyoureadthismetastiz ation…Type A, and being a magical ailment, required Twilight's attention. Unfortunately, it had taken longer than she expected to finish up there. How was she to know that nopony understood the name of the disease? She had to take half an hour just dissecting the name!

Twilight plopped down and logged in.

"Anypony here? I just got back home. The weatherponies are really working at this one." Twarkle9 said.

"I know. It's an academy record! That is, it's actually a training exercise for Wonderbolt trainees. The whole, 'Can you control the uncontrollable forces of nature?', and all that." Dashitall explained.

"So, I take it your logging trouble has passed, Rainbow Dash?" RareBeauty asked.

"Yeah, it was Tank. That guy has some problems…" Dashitall responded eyeing her pet tortoise with suspicion, pushing him a little farther from the cords.

"It turns out he was chewing on the cords! Can you believe it? When his little tortoise mouth closed slooooowly, Dashie's power went 'BEEEeeeeooooooo' and when he unchewed, it went 'ooooeeeEEEEP!'. It was incredible! It was turtletastic! Well, I guess it's actually tortoisetastic, but tortoisetastic doesn't really roll off the tongue like turtletastic does. Hmmm…" PinkyPartyPony added.

"Ah… well, um, keep up the good work Pinkie, I guess." Said Twilight.

"So, what are we doing today? I'm bored and I'm off weather duty for another week, cause of a lightning injury. Cloudkicker accidently shocked me dealing with a really rowdy stormcloud. I'm fine, but its department policy for everypony but Derpy that at least a weeks' worth time off after every electrocution is required." Dashitall asked.

"Hey, guys, check it out! I found a new game!" SpiketheMagicDragon exclaimed.

"A new game?! Where is it? What's it called? How do you play?" PinkyPartyPony urged, pelting Spike with questions.

"It's called, 'Ponies and Dragons'."


End file.
